Love is Loss: A Goodbye Angel Story
by Tapaie101
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye Angel!: Nora's back from the dead & with Patch.So everthing should be perfect,right? Wrong. Noras has to build a whole new life.The up-side? She has Patch to do it with.But what if Patch has his own demons? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_**Nora POV**_

_**Well, as cliché as it sounds I've come back from the dead. And before you ask any silly questions: NO I am not a zombie, a ghost, vampire or any other Hollywood monster you can think up. I'm…..actually, to be honest, I don't know what I am. What's happened to me hasn't been normal ..but if you've known me for any length of time, you'd know normal is NEVER in my vocabulary. **_

_**Patch POV**_

_**What can I say? Nora's alive (apparently) and well (I hope) and we're together. I don't know what brought her back to but I know it was fate. When I said we'd always be together, I meant it. I loved her and would always take care of her no matter what….But there was only one thing bothering me. That voice that only I seemed to hear.**_

_This is only the beginning…_

_**What did that mean?**_

_****_

_**Okay so I know it's not much but this is Just the prologue.**_

_**So what did you think? Are you excited? Are you happy Nora's back in the saddle? This was only a brief taste of the awesomeness yet to come! Soo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy and encourage me to write more!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So were picking up right after Nora descends down from the sky I OWN NOTHING.**_

_****_

Patchs POV

I'd been so wrapped up in our embrace I'd hardly noticed that time seemed to be moving once more. Realizing that the giant blast of illuminating light hadnt gone unnoticed, I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "We need to go."

She nodded slightly and I rose to my feet. I offered her my hand and she took it.

But didn't move.

"Can you stand?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head silently. Without a moments hesitation I swept her up in my arms, bridal style, and proceeded to run across the clearing.

When we arrived at my car I placed her in the passenger seat, and moved to the drivers seat. I put the key in the ignition, and froze.

Where was I suppose to take her? Not home obviously. Giving her mom a heart attack would'nt be good for either of them. We seemeed to realize this at the same time, and exchanged a look. I saw pain flash through her eyes before she turned to face the window.

I sighed and raked a finger through my hair. My house it is.

We drove in comfortable silence, both of us lost in ours thoughts. This was going to be hard. I had no idea what to do once we got to my house. We were going to talk obviously, and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. I'd don't a lot of stupid crap since she…left, and now I was gonna pay for them. Even in Noras bewildered state I knew she wasn't just gonna let my actions slide. She was gonna let me have it, and I was gonna take its what I deserved.

I sped toward the edge of Coldwater where my Victorian style mansion was located. It was very isloated with no nearby neighbors for miles. This would be a good place to conceal Nora.

I glanced at Nora,curious as to why she was so quiet. She was sleeping I saw in the limited light of the car. It was fitting, after everything shes been through recently. I smiled slightly looking at her. She looked so innocent and childlike, her hair a wild mess around her.

I sobered up remembering the predicament we were currently in. I pulled in my driveway and killed the engine.

Silently, I hopped out of the car and went to the passenger side. Lifting her out of the seat, bridal style once again, I took Nora into the house.

Just before the rain started.

_****_

_**Okay I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I needed them to get to his house, in a way that made sense. So once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I love you guys!**_

_**Heres a little food for the thougt! :**_

"_**An **__**angel**__** in disguise she was, but somehow you fell for her. Until she broke your heart that day, and left you in the rain, but still you love her."**_

_**~Unknown**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Patch POV

I left all the lights on when I entered the house, seeing no reason to turn them on. Climbing the stairs I was deciding whether or not to take her to my room or the guest room, which Rixon frequented quiet a lot. But guessing that Nora didn't like the smell of Irish spring and whiskey I led her to my room.

I bumped the door open and shut it with my foot before carefully laying her down on the bedding. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the blinds from the window right next to my bed. The moons glow lit up her face as she slept peacefully. I kneeled by the bed, not wanting to wake her by joining her on the bed.

She was beautiful, that much was obvious. Her eyes closed, eye lashes resting on her cheeks. Before I could help myself I took the back of my hand and drew it across her cheek. And the more I looked at her the further I saw how unworthy of her I was. What did I do to deserve her? Nothing. She deserved better. Not someone who kills and lies and -

Her eyes opened.

I froze there, my hand still on her face. We stared each other for a few beats of silence. I broke it first, removing my hand and directing my gaze to the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice husky.

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at her my eyes studying her face.

"Do need anything?" I whispered.

She shook her head ,sat up and looked away from me.

What was that all about? What had changed from the clearing to the car to here? What was she thinking?

I put my hands on either side of her face and directed her gaze back to mine.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Looking like she was about to cry she took her hands and took them away from her face. So, As I always do when get frustrated, I got angry.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at her. She cringed away from me which didn't help my rage.

"How can you act like this, after everything that's happened? Whats with you?" I continued.

She was silent, merely looking at me. As my red haze receded from my view I saw her eyes were wet.

"Patch…"She said softly. "I'm so sorry." she finished in a broken whisper.

She looked so heartbroken and defeated that I was instantly ashamed of myself. I was obviously crazy, yelling at her in this fragile state.

"It's ok Angel, don't cry." I soothed. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine, which she immediately retracted from.

She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes furiously.

"Just stop it. okay?" she hissed angrily. "Stop acting like that."

"Like…what?" I asked confusingly.

She staggered off the bed and away from me. Catching her balance against my dresser she shot me a look that said, _**Don't play dumb you're not fooling anybody.**_

"You don't have to do that." she said looking at me.

"Do _what_?" I asked still confused as ever. What was she talking about?

"Don't act like nothing's changed between us!" she cried.

"Nora, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" I yelled.

"YOU HATE ME!" She screamed, finally.

We were silent for a few beats both of us breathing hard and staring at each other.

"I what?" I asked ,quietly

"You hate me. "she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nora," I sighed, running fingers through my hair, " I could never hate you." I finished.

"That's a lie," she said softy "and you know it."

"It's not-"

" I heard you, ya know." she spoke quietly while making her way back to the bed. She sat down heavily and but her head in her hands. "Sometimes I heard you talk about how I deserted you. and How I lied and broke my promises. Other times there was nothing…at all."

I closed my eyes and sighed I _had_ said that. but did I mean it?...No I was just hurt and angry, she had to know that right?...

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. Her face, wet with tears, pleaded with me to understand her.

"You know I never meant to hurt you, right," She whispered.

I walked over to the bed and pulled her up by her hands.

She wouldn't meet my eyes and instead had her eyes glued to the ground. I took my hand and guided her face up until she met my eyes.

"Nora…I'm sorry. No wait," I said when she opened her mouth to argue, "I shouldn't have said or thought those things about you. I know you did…what you did, for me. I was just scared and hurt. Scared about how'd I go on without you… How'd I'd be without you. And even though I wish none of this had happened , I could NEVER hate you. I love you, and you are and always have been the most important in my life." I finished quietly.

A small smile came on her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"Promise." I smiled.

She reached up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against mine, sending a flash of heat throughout my whole body. My arms circled around her waist and pulled her close to me, eliminating any space between our bodies. She slid her hands down my chest and around my waist. They then circled around to my back where I could feel her hands feeling roaming higher and higher until…

She touched my scars.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright Hope you liked the last entry It was a little hard to write but I needed a transition chapter sooo here s the next chapter enjoy! and thought I say this on, literally, EVERY chapter.: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That way I know your reading! So without further adieu I give you Chapter 3!**

****

Nora POV

Once again I was sucked down the dark chute that was Patch's memory.

_Shit._ I thought to myself.

Then before I knew it I was standing outside, of Bo's Arcade in my Jeans and t-shirt.

I looked up and down the dark street looking for any sign of Patch. Not seeing him, I walked a little ways down the sidewalk and picked up stray newspaper. The date was just a few weeks after my "death". I was just about to try and pull myself out of the flashback when I heard a strangled growl, so vicious, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned town the sound and ran toward it, my pulse already quickening.

I stopped at the mouth of an alley, not far from Bo's entrance, peeking around the corner. Before realizing how stupid that was.

_Duh..no one can SEE me._ I rolled my eyes, before completely stepping into the mouth of the alley. What I saw froze me in place, as I felt the color draining from my face.

There stood Patch, beautiful as always, in his normal black on black attire. From my view I could only see his profile, but that was enough for me to see the cocky smile I'd come to know and love. There was only one thing wrong with the scene.

The mutilated and bruised Nephilim laying at his feet.

The Nephils face was a bloody mess, and upon closer inspection I saw it was from multiple lacerations and slashes. One of his eyes were swollen shut in addition to his busted lip.

I looked back at Patch noticing, for the first time, a gleaming bloody knife in his hand…that looked eerily familiar. But before I could place my finger on where I'd seen it before. I was sucked once again through, yet, another dark chute.

*.*.*.*

I opened my eyes to….darkness. I couldn't even see my own friggin' hands. I groped the air around me, looking for anything to touch.

"Patch?" I called out, only to be answered to my own echo.

Then out of now where a bright light illuminated the darkness around me. I turned to see a what looked like a projector screen, about the size of a white board.

The screen shined brightly as if waiting for something. I stared at it wondering exactly what I was supposed to be looking at. About a minute passed before a green triangle appeared on screen. It took a minute for me to realize it was a _Play _button…and another minute for me to comprehend that I had to press it. I took a hesitant step forward and outstretched my hand. I poked the center of the triangle before quickly backing up.

The monitor showed a dark apartment room, where man and woman were passionately, if not frantically, kissing and groping on a wall. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment for creeping on the scene, and was about to avert my eyes before I caught sight of the mans face.

Patch.

Immediately I rejected this idea. No. There's no way that could be Patch.

But it was. There was no denying the blatant truth on the screen. It was him. With another girl.

I felt my eyes prick with the warning of tears but I kept them in check, needing to see the rest of the scene.

They continued kissing and fondling making their way to the bed, then clothes started coming off..

And the scene ended.

By the time I opened my mouth to object, another scene started. At first I thought I was the same scene before I grasped that it was yet ANOTHER girl! I choked on a sob while my tears finally fell over, spilling on my cheeks. Abruptly the scene changed again, and again each time showing Patch with about ten other girls, before repeating.

I t was too much. I dropped to my knees, burying my face in my hands, sobbing. I could still hear the sounds coming from the screen. Sounds of moans, groans, sighs and other noises that were increasingly disturbing.

"Stop!" I yelled out to no one. "Please just make it stop!" I whispered, over and over again.

Suddenly, thankfully, I shoved through what was another dark chute.

My heart breaking, I let one question flit through my mind repeatedly:

_How could he do this to me?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait :/ I know I said I was gonna try and upload every week or so but between basketball and finals its literally impossible BUT I have not forgotten my story soo here you go!**

****

Patch POV

Damn It…

I should have known not to let things get this far. What did she see?

Obviously whatever it was wasn't good. She stepped back from me, breaking our embrace, and looked down..away from me.

But not before I could see the tears on her face.

"Nora?" I reached toward her.

She held up her hand , whispering harshly "Don't." Slowly she walked toward the window and opened it, breathing in the night air. Calming herself.

She wiped her eyes before turning back to me…

With a smile on her face.

Uh-oh. What did _that_ mean?

But before I could figure it out she started laughing. But it wasn't a happy laugh or even a sad laugh.

It was a laugh filled with mockery and loathing. "Whats funny?" I asked quietly.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. "Me." She said softly. "It's funny how stupid and naïve I can be."

Ugh here we go. "Nora don't-" I began but cutting me off ,

"No! I mean it. I mean how many times can I let love blind me? How many times can I ignore the truth that's placed directly in front of my face?" She whispered. She looked close to tears again.

Almost instinctively I reached for her again, wanting to comfort her somehow.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed furiously, rearing backwards. "Don't you ever touch me again, you-you monster!"

I could feel a stinging prick behind my eyes, the warning sign of tears.

A monster? Is that really what she thought of me?

"Nora.." I whispered brokenly, "I-I never meant to hurt you-"

"No! Didn't mean to hurt me was bullshit and you know it! " She stalked up to me and shoved me. It didn't hurt of course but the message was clear. I stumbled back unprepared for the sudden advance but kept my footing.

I could feel a shaking in body, an endless tremor rocking my entire frame.

She stood across from me looking in my eyes. What did she see? My pain, my regret, my shame? How about love? Could she see that?

She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms.

"Answer me something," She spoke softly, "How?" She asked her voice breaking. A fresh new wave of tears spilled over her cheeks. "How could do this to me?"

That's when I broke. The tears now flowed down my face as well, making salty paths down my face. I took a step toward her which she mirrored by taking a step back.

"When you died," I said, both of us wincing at my words, "I was lost. I didn't know how to go on without you."

I saw her eyes soften almost infinitesimally.

If I could just get her guard down a smidge more…

"you can't imagine how hard it was…to be without you. The only girl I've ever loved." I ended softy.

At that last sentence I saw her eyes narrow, as she said in an ice-cold voice, "But obviously not the only girl you've been with."

I froze. "_What?_"

"Are you denying it?" She asked incredulously.

"Wait-What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

She took two steps toward me ,jabbing her finger in my chest, "Don't you _dare_ deny it," she said angrily, but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I saw it…all of it. When I touched your scars.." She finished in a whisper.

"All of the…nephilim murders?" I asked hesitantly.

She laughed quietly and crossed her arms, walking around me.

"Yeah those…and all of your little 'girlfriends'" She said sadly.

"Nora…while you were -I never-"

"I _saw_ you!" she exploded, "I saw you all over them! Touching them, and kissing them-"

"That's not true! I would never do that to you!" How could she even think that? How could she not know how much I loved her?

"But you did." She stepped away from me wiping her tears with her head down, looking…resolved.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before meeting my eyes.

"You…you know I'll always love you" she began, her voice cracking.

No. Not this. I felt my body starting to shake, my knees suddenly feeling weak.

"But…this. This isn't something I can just forgive and forget, Patch."

"Please," I whispered brokenly, "don't do this."

She continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"I need to be able to trust you when I'm not around, and it's obvious I can't do that with you." She spoke softly.

I dropped to my knees, my grief finally crushing me, and buried my head in my hands. I could already see that there was no point in trying to defend myself. She was dead-set on believing whatever she saw in my "memory" . She wouldn't believe me if I told her that there was no other girl. There never was or could be any girl besides her.

The sound of sniffling drew my eyes to hers. She stood there watching me tears washing her face.

"I'm not strong enough for this." she whispered.

"Nora." I croaked out.

"It was you." she said her voice suddenly sounding stronger, " You were the one person I thought would _never_ hurt me…So how is it," she started with her voice saturated with anguish, "that you hurt me the most?"

"Please." I whispered, unashamed in my begging. I wrapped my arms around her waist burying my face in her stomach, like a child.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered.

She gave half-hearted attempts to release my hold on her, as if she didn't really want me to let go.

"Patch, don't. It's done."

"I can't lose you again." I whispered.

She drew my face upwards to meet her gaze. And I could see her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"You could never lose me." She spoke quietly. I could feel a ballon of hope swell in my chest.

" But after this…I can _never trust you again." _

And just like the balloon popped.

She unwrapped my arms from around her waist and stepped back.

"I'll always love you." she whispered closing her eyes. "Even when I don't want to."

She pushed past me and headed for the door, while I stayed on my knees, too numb to do anything but watch.

"I'll sleep downstairs." She said softly.

Closing the door to the room and any chance of happiness I had left.

****

**PHEW! What a load off! I'm sorry for the long wait but this was a really hard chapter to write! its currently 2 AM so please no hatred ha-ha. I feel as if its poorly written..tell me if you feel the same! Much lovee and REVIRE REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nora POV**

_I closed the door behind me with a deadened feeling inside. Almost mechanically I made my way down the stairs and found a black leather couch. And instead at marveling at Patch's house as I would have, I laid down. Curled up in the fetal position. And cried myself to sleep._

**Patch POV**

_I didn't even bother getting off the floor that night. I laid down on my back and fell into a dreamless slumber._

__

**Patch POV**

I woke up on my back, feeling like crap. I sat up, relaying all the events from last night: The tears, accusations, lies, and the begging.

Once again for the third time in 24 hours, I felt my eyes start to prick. I shook my head as if to banish the tears away.

_When did I become such a wuss?_ I asked myself disgustedly.

I got off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom, to take a look in the mirror.

I saw bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair and a sullen expression. I sighed and rubbed water over my face. After I was done in the bathroom I plopped down on my bed, finally letting my floodgate of thoughts wash through.

Putting first things first I would have to get her stuff. I don't think she'd be happy wandering around my house in the same clothes.

Secondly, where would she stay? I would guess here but…would she even want to?

I shook my head.

Stood.

And exited the room .

I sat on the coffee table and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. Hair a wild fiery mass. Long dark lashes resting on pink cheeks. And soft rosy lips.

Carefully I brushed the back of my fingers down her cheek. She sighed and nestled deeper in the couch smiling slightly.

I continued stroking her face wondering how I let things get so bad between us.

When her I eyes flickered open.

I froze, my hand on her face. She met my eyes and held my gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy…like she'd been crying all night. Over me.

She broke away from my stare and I removed my hand and cleared my throat. She sat up and glued her eyes to the floor, not saying a word.

I stared at her for beats before deciding to initiate some sort of civil conversation.

"Nora," I began hesitantly, "I know after what happened last night… you might not want to talk to now…maybe ever" I recoiled at the last bit, "But there are bigger things going on here than just me and you. You _came back from the dead._ And fairy tales aside that can't have no consequences ."

She continued to say nothing but I could tell she was listening from the slight trembling of her body. Almost instinctively I wanted to reach out to her..to comfort her.

And knowing I couldn't hurt almost as much as losing her the first time…almost.

Swallowing back my pain I continued. " Everyone in Coldwater thinks you're dead." I said bluntly, ignoring the whimpering I heard from her direction.

"And I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be seen anywhere around here." _Now that we've both attracted the attention of the archangels._

The Archangels…it's been a while since I'd thought about them–-

"So what exactly are you saying I should do?" She spoke quietly, eyes still averted.

"I'm saying _**we **_need to take things one step at a time. Step one: Getting your clothes." I said, standing.

I offered my hand to her..not just to help her stand up…but almost as a symbol. To let her know we were in this together. That even with all the lies and misconstrued conceptions I would always be there for her.

She looked at my hand hesitantly before standing ,brushing past me and heading for the front door.

Sighing, I followed her to the front door grabbing my keys of the kitchen counter as I passed.

_Well…this ought to be fun._

****

**I AM SO SORRY! Basketball as devoured all possible time I've had! I couldn't decided whether or not to get them to Nora's House or to stop there but I wanted to give you some idea what was going on. I am currently typing the next chapter as I speak so expect the next chapter very soon! (and I mean it this time!) I don't expect any reviews on this crap-chapter but I would really love some even as undeserving as I am :) soo pretty please!**

**Food for the thought!**

**Soo if you've read Crescendo.. listen to Easy by Rascal Flatts featuring Natasha Bedingfield it reminds me of their situation **


	7. Chapter 6

**Nora POV**

I walked out the front door, surprised to see that it was early morning and the sun was barely up.

As we headed toward my home I noticed we were just outside the towns limits. Meaning we were a good half hour from our destination.

Sighing, I shifted to lean my head on the door. I was secretly grateful for the lengthy car ride. I need some times to sort through the mess of a night I had last night. I could feel Patch's' eyes on me. Periodically looking at me from the corner of his eye. No doubt, checking my reaction to our close proximity in the jeep.

I shivered, remembering all the intimate moments we shared in this very car. All the whispered vows, sensual touches, proclamations of love…and then it hit me.

How many girls had shared those exact same moments in this exact jeep with him?

I immediately doubled over in my seat, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. Trying to prevent the disturbing flood of images.

Patch.

Kissing.

Clothes..coming off.

It was all too much. I felt Patch's hand on my shoulder and I instinctively recoiled from his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked meeting my eyes. (Which had always scared me ,because he was supposed to be watching the road.)

"Fine." I muttered coldly.

Except I wasn't fine. How could I ever be fine knowing I was just one tally on some players score board?

_You know that's not true._

I turned to face him in my seat, "Don't you dare read my mind." I growled. And to my utter shock I saw is lips turn up into a small smile.

"At least it got a real response out of you." He replied, the smile still on his lips.

"Is this funny to you?"I asked disgustedly. What could he possibly find humorous in this situation?

Immediately he sobered up, "Of course not. How could anything be funny…when you hate me." He said flatly, his hand tightening on the steering wheel.

I redirected my gaze to the window. Watching the sky glow orange and pink with the first hint of the suns rising.

" I already told you… I don't hate you Patch. Not Yet."

"But you want to hate me…it's the same thing." He insisted quietly.

"Can you blame me?", I asked exasperatedly, facing him, "I saw what you did, Patch. Not just the murders, all of those _sluts _you were with after I was gone. The ones you hid from me when I was up in heaven. How could you do that to me? While I gave up my _life _for you, you were out 'getting your freak on' with other women?" I asked incredulously, letting the anger rule out the pain.

Patch's face was a mixture of emotions, one that was the most obvious shock.

"Are you _insane?"_He asked,disbelievingly.

"I know what I saw!"

He sighed and tilted his head back for a moment, before laughing once and shaking his head.

"Are you serious?" He asked quietly. I said nothing, crossing my eyes and gluing my eyes to the road.

We drove for a few moments in silence. I began to notice more familiar stores and landscapes. We were almost there.

"Look," Patch said finally, "I don't know what you saw…but I'm telling right now. I never cheated on you after you…left.

_He lies._

I froze. Whoa. What was that? I looked around the car aimlessly, and at my side view mirror.

"Whats wrong?" Patch asked in a panicky voice unlike him.

I ignored him and analyzed the voice of the message I just heard. Who was that? And why did they sound so achingly familiar?

"Nora?"

Patchs voice startled me back to reality. The car had stopped.

We were here.

I looked back at Patch and met his gaze. His black eyes were soft with concern and distress and were focused on my face.

I felt my stomach flutter nervously, and felt the inevitable blush spread to MY CHEEKS.

"Are you ready?" Patch asked steadily.

I drew in a shaky breath and directed my gaze back to my house. I opened my door and stepped out.

"As I'll ever be." I muttered. And with that I started up the drive way.


	8. Poll!

Hello Readers! Ok I know I'm a jerk for making you think you had a new chapter. But this is a onetime thing: I think I forgot to ask you guys to Please please please please Go vote on my poll! I made one and in order to have a new chapter with some Action I need some answers! *Bear in mind I may do the majority vote I may not. I just wanna see what you guys are interested in!

ThankkYou,

Tapaie101!


	9. Chapter 7

**Patch POV**

I watched Nora as she headed toward the front door. When she reached she instinctively reached up for the spare key on top of the door frame. She paused for a second before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

I closed the door behind me and followed her into the living room. We both stopped there, in silence, reminiscing of our times here. I looked down at her and searched her face. She tried to keep her expression blank but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Go get your things, before your mom gets back." I said quietly.

She nodded silently moving toward the staircase. When we got to her room she placed her hand on the knob, but made no new move to enter her room.

I stepped closer behind her and laid my hand on her should. She jerked at my touch but still didn't enter.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She muttered. Then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and entered her room.

**Nora POV**

I don't know what I expected to see when I got in. Maybe it would be empty, or covered in dust and cobwebs… but no. It was just my room. Exactly how I left it last month.

I walked around, stepping over, my old shoes and back pack. I moved to my night stand, picking up a gold picture frame and rubbed my finger over the glass surface. In the picture you could see me and Patch leaning on his motorcycle. My arms were wrapped around his waist and his arm was around my back, fingers lightly tucked into my front pocket. We were both grinning like idiots and staring into each other's eyes. The sun was shining brightly and it brought out the gold flecks in my auburn hair.

The picture was beautiful, and I felt my stomach turn warm and fluttery just looking at it. I turned around feeling his eyes on my back, and saw Patch leaning against the doorway.

His arms were crossed, his face stoic.

"You remember that?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I croaked. I set the picture down, grabbed my duffel bag out of my closet and started shoving anything my hands touched in the bag.

I felt him move into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah…things were good back then." He mused.

I paused. "We'll things change." I whispered.

I turned to look at him and was shocked to see he was only a few inches away.

"Some things don't."

"And some things do."

"Only if you let them."

I scoffed, and turned back to the bag, "Well I'm choosing to let things change between us."

"Why?"

I slammed my shoes down in my bag. Without turning around I said, "Shouldn't **I **be asking _you _that? I'm still the same person I was a few weeks ago. _You're_ the one that did a 360 and turned into a nephil-slaughtering manwhore! That's not the Patch I fell in love with, not the Patch I trust and certainly not the Patch I want to be with." I finished, breathing heavily.

He stood silently, but I could feel the anger fuming off of him in waves.

"So that's what you think?" He asked darkly.

"It's what I know."

Suddenly Patch gripped my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"You don't know anything." He hissed at me. His voice saturated with frustration.

The old Nora would've shoved Patch away and said a few four-letter words but the look in his eyes told me this wasn't the time. Instead I took a lighter approach.

"I know enough." I said quietly, feeling his grip tighten at my words. Abruptly, Patch let go of my arms, and stepped back. We stared at each other for a few beats of silence until he started….

Laughing?

Yeah, Patch was laughing. But not in a way that made me think anything was funny. Kind of like a laugh you give before attaching your fist to someone's face.

But Patch didn't hit me (Thank god) instead he walked around the tiny area of my bedroom, Running his hand through his hair and taking some deep breaths. Then, just as abruptly, Patch walked to me until he was barely three inches away.

"Fine. If this is how you want things to be, then that's it. Cause I'm **done **trying to convince you that what we have… had is real. I don't think there's anything more I can do or say that'll make you doubt what you saw. And I'm not going to kill myself trying to. So from now on, you and I are allies. Nothing romantic, no feelings, hell, we don't even have to be friends. I'll just help you find out how you came back, and that'll be it." He finished quietly.

"Don't to me any favors." I said curtly. Not liking the way he made me sound like a burden.

Patch shook his head sadly and headed for the door, "I'm not. I'm keeping my promises. Try it sometime."

The words stung. Just like they were supposed to.

Patch paused at the door, his hand on the knob, mirroring the pose I had earlier.

"I thought that saying goodbye to you when you left was the most painful thing I could go through... but saying goodbye when your still here hurts way worse."

And with that he left my room, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click. _I stood in a stunned silence. Patch's words had shook me to my core, but there was no way I was going to let him know that.

I made my way back to my bed and continued packing my things. Ignoring the tremble in my hands and the tears dripping from my nose.

**I'm baackkkkkkkk. Lol I know what you're think "Look at this bitch coming back a year of straight NOTHING." But in my defense… I just didn't want to ha I lost the drive and willpower it takes to write these up. BUUTTT I've still been reading which I think is why my grammar and writing style have improved like crazy (compared to the earlier chapters.) Wellp. Enjoy this chapter and there's definitely will be more to (:**

**But until here's the deal: 5 reviews = early update..Fair enough write? I thought so too ^_^**

**Until nexttt time! ~ E.3**

**Patch and Nora song:**** Mean by P!nk Is a great song that fits their relationship during crescendo perfectly!**

**Quotes:**

"**The greatest distance on earth is not north and south, it is when I am right in front of you **

**and you do not know that I love you."**

"**You hurt me more than I deserve, how can you be so cruel? I love you more than you deserve, why am I such a fool?**

**4:55**


	10. Chapter 8

**Nora POV**

I spend a few extra minutes in the bathroom getting myself together. I grab my duffel bag full of clothes and head for the door. Then, backtracking, I go back to my night stand and take the picture frame and shove it in my bag.

I leave my house, making sure everything was in its place like I found it. I reach the jeep seeing Patch already in the driver's seat. I slide in silently and buckle in.

Patch doesn't say a word the whole ride home. Instead he kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes forward. If I hadn't been around him so long I wouldn't have noticed the hard set of his jaw or the tense look in his eye.

I looked away abruptly, realizing I'd been staring. I don't know why his harshness affected me so much. This is what I wanted right? All connections severed, no romantic connection…I should be happy.

So why was I so miserable?

We endured the lengthy car ride in silence, pretending to be completely unaware of each other's presence. When we arrived home I go straight to the guest room from last night and plop down on the bed. I sigh trying to get a grip on the mess of thoughts in my head. I lace my fingers together and lay them on my forehead. And before long I fell into a restless and dreamless slumber.

**Patch POV**

I didn't say anything to her since I walked out her old bedroom. She didn't say anything to me either. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. What was left to say? She'd told me how she wanted things to be and I would respect her wishes. When we got back to the house she went straight to her room closing the door. I sighed and went to the living room and dropped myself on the sofa, face first. I felt utterly defeated. And more than that I felt like a failure. I few weeks ago I wanted nothing more than to have this girl back in my arms. And now that she was here she wanted nothing to do with me.

Man, karma was a real bitch.

And what in the hell was up with this whole cheating thing? Even though a stallion like me could have anyone I wanted, I sure as hell didn't cheat on her. Other girls were the farthest thing from my mind when I lost Nora. I would never violate the trust she'd left me with like that. What did she see when she touched my scars? Where did those images come from? I sat up suddenly. The only other time someone had input images in my memory had been when-

_Forget It._

What? I looked around hesitantly and spanned the house with my fallen angel senses. There was no one here, but that was the same voice from that night in the car with Rixon It reminded me of—

_FORGET_.

And just like that the thought was expelled from my mind. I couldn't remember the last thought I had. I remembered thinking about Nora and her crazy cheating accusation then…nothing. Hm.. I shrugged and lay back on the couch watching Saturday Night Live for the remainder of the night. And while the skits kept me somewhat occupied I couldn't help the incessant thought resting in the back of my mind.

**Nora POV**

_Get Up._

My eyes flashed open and I sat up straight in my bed. The room had darkened considerably since my afternoon nap. I got up silently and tiptoed to the door. Cracking it open the tiniest degree I peeked out and saw Patch sitting on the living room couch watching some late night talk show. I carefully shut the door and go sit back on the bed.

Whose voice was that? It was the same voice I heard in the car on the way to my house. The male voice was so achingly familiar, as if remembered from a dream. A like a dream, every time I tried to get a grasp on… it flits right out of reach.

_Graveyard._

The voice was so soft and so compelling I found myself slipping on my sneakers and pulling on a sweatshirt. I head for the window, slowly lifting it in hopes it was creaky from disuse. To my surprise it slid up effortlessly, and I felt the cool night air blow my hair back.

I hoisted myself up on the window sill and paused. I began to weigh the pros and cons of the situation I was about to put myself into.

Pros:

I'd nip this "hearing voices" crap in the bud before it caused any trouble.

Cons:

I was supposed to be dead so if anybody I knew just happened to see me there'd be a whole mess of trouble for me( and Patch).

I didn't know who this voice was or why it was telling me to go to a graveyard in the middle of the night. The whole thing just painted the word "SKETCH" in big red letters.

Not to mention the same guidelines I've been following since middle school. It wasn't safe to go out in the middle of the night alone. Even with crazy fallen angels and nephilim floating around (no pun intended) the everyday street thug was just as dangerous.

_You're running out of time. _The voice said, And I could've sworn it sounded less patient than before.

Eventually my curiosity ruled out the latter and I crawled through my window. I didn't realize how high up I was until I looked down from the ledge I was standing on. I would have to carefully maneuver myself so that—

My foot slipped.

I felt my stomach drop as I slipped of the ledge and hurdled toward the ground. I had the good sense not to let the scream in throat escape, for fear that Patch would hear. And as I neared the ground something odd happened. The world seemed to slow around me as I, almost instinctively, twisted my body and angled my feet toward the ground. My heels hit the earth first and I efficiently dropped down to my haunches to absorb the momentum of my fall, my hands pressed against the moist grass. As my pounding hear and heavy breathing slowed I realized how deathly quiet it was. I stayed in my position for another few seconds before slowly standing up.

How the **hell** did I do that? I looked down at my body to check for any injuries but everything looked fine. Because of my excitement I hadn't realized how silent and quick my descent was. And before I could stop myself a small grin spread across my face. Now that the life-threatening aspect was gone I was able to appreciate how awesome that Charlie's Angel move was. I looked back up at my window, the pale eggshell curtains blowing in the breeze, then back at the street lit with orange streetlights. With nothing left to lose I took off running down the street, my inquiring mind leading the way.

**Even though I don't think you guys deserve itt heres another chapter ONE day later. Currently 10:18pm on a school night and I haven't done my homework. Bad choice on my part? Maybe.**

**but I love yall soooo Here you are my darlings ^_^ Enjoy! SEVEN reviews before my next update. And I mean it this time! Pleaseee! They encourage me to write more! (Plus I value your opinion)**

**Patch and Nora Song: Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato another Crescendo song. Trust me it relates perfectly(:**

**Patch and Nora Quote: My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction. ~ Unknown**


	11. LONG TIME FELLAS

GUESS WHOS BACK

BACK AGAIN

TAPAIE101 IS BACK

TELL YOUR FRIENDS.

**Guysssss its been two years!(: Oh my, I dont even know where to start. Um well for those who even care im so very sorry i never finished the book and just stopped out the blue with no explanation. It was rude and very much so like a bad author. Things got a little crazy what with high scool but im graduating this year so its all good haha. Its strande to thing that i started this story around the middle f sophmore year. Makes me a bit nostalgic. BUT ANYWAYS. I've changed alot, my writing styles is 500% percent better and completely different now with the help of this creative writing class ive been in for the last year and I wont lie im semi interested in getting back into this story. But theres some issues. **

**Ive recently moved to wattpad where I've started another story (Its Deceitful by Nipsstagram if youre interested lol) So that is what has my main focus right now.**

**I only semi remember where i was going with this story so if i started up again there would be a tiny shift in its direction.**

**I've realized its very difficult to right stories about characters who already exist because its hard to stick to the personalities the original author has already created.**

**and lastly, i dont know who would care to read it! To be honest im not sure anyone is reading this speech right now! I'd have to have a decent amount of interest before i got back into the swing of things because i wouldnt wanna waste my time. But If I get some reviews or something then I'd start re updating in a few weeks!(: If not then no harm done! **

_Once again sorry for the people who were sincerely into the story, It makes my 14 year old heart jump with glee(: If you wanna talk to me or have any questions just shoot me a PM. Ill be more active now._

**_SOOOOO MUCH LOVE, TAPAIE101(: 3_**


End file.
